Leyendo el futuro de los Héroes
by EstrelladahM11
Summary: Las Destino quieren darle un rayo de esperanza a esos héroes, a ambos bandos, el de semidioses y el de los magos, para mostrarles que aunque una guerra deje cicatrices, muchas veces no visibles, siempre hay un mejor mañana. Ademas de la oportunidad de cambiar su comportamiento a los dioses o tomaran medidas drásticas. Dos mundos y dos historias, un mejor futuro, leyendo los libros.


Prólogo

Un año ha pasado desde el día en el que los Tres Grandes, conocidos como Zeus, el rey de los dioses y también el dios del cielo, Poseidón, rey de los mares y Hades, el rey del inframundo, habían jurado por el Río Estigia que ya no tendrían más hijos luego de escuchar la gran profecía, esa por la que Zeus había ordenado acabar con todos los hijos de sus hermanos. El solsticio de verano se estaba dando como de costumbre en el Olimpo o bueno tan normal como puede ser un día en el que todos los presentes son seres inmortales de tamaño impresionante. Para empezar Hera, la diosa del matrimonio, estaba en su trono y mantenía una conversación con su hermana Hestia quien para sorpresa de muchos esta vez su apariencia era la de una mujer y no la de una niña, la diosa de la familia se encontraba sentada junto a su fuego y si bien le prestaba atención a su hermana no apartaba la mirada de este pues estaba bastante pequeño. Deméter, la diosa de la agricultura hablaba alegremente con su hija Perséfone, la esposa de Hades y diosa de la Primavera, mientras hacía crecer enredaderas de fresas a su alrededor. Ares, el dios de la guerra, coqueteaba descaradamente con Afrodita, la diosa del amor, mientras que el marido de esta, Hefesto, el dios de las forjas, estaba trazando un nuevo plan para atrapar a ese par y dejarlos en ridículo. Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría, se encontraba en su trono leyendo un libro sobre ciencias que quien sabe cómo estaba traducido al griego antiguo. Apolo, el dios del sol y las poesías entre otras cosas, estaba recitando haiku's de forma desastrosa. Su hermana gemela, Artemisa, la diosa de la luna y la caza estaba persiguiendo a Hermes, el dios de los ladrones, lanzándole flechas furiosa porque había intentado robar su arco. Por su parte Dioniso, el dios de vino, estaba enfrascado en una revista sobre vinos mientras suspiraba tristemente. Por otra parte como era costumbre ya los tres hermanos discutían por tonterías, esta vez estaban discutiendo para ver a quién de ellos su madre, Rea, quería más. Nadie pareció notar como en una esquina del salón de tronos tres ancianas aparecían después de un rastro de luz casi inexistente. Así es, esas tres mujeres no eran otras que las Moiras, si, las destino, las que cortaban el hilo de la vida.

— Dioses — hablaron como si fueran una sola, cabe decir que de inmediato todos callaron, los tres hermanos se levantaron y llegando frente a ellas se inclinaron levemente.

— Mis señoras— las saludo Zeus quien fue el primero en hablar — ¿a qué debemos su visita? — quiso saber con nerviosismo después de todo aunque fueran sus hijas esas tres lo preocupaban más que cualquier otra cosa. Los demás Olímpicos observaban el intercambio con algo de preocupación.

— Como ya saben…—comenzó una, la de la esquina izquierda —no solemos intervenir….—todos asintieron aunque no hacía falta.

— …Pero estamos muy disgustadas con futuro su comportamiento…—continuo la otra, esta vez la del medio.

— …El Olimpo corre el riesgo de caer—termino de decir la última seriamente, ante este detalle el resto de los olímpicos se mostraron alarmados mientras se acercaban al punto donde estaban los Tres Grandes con las Moiras. Y Zeus frunció el ceño con preocupación.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —pregunto Hades lanzándole una mirada a Zeus.

— El futuro es incierto —volvió a decir la primera—el Olimpo se salvó gracias los esfuerzos de unos héroes, pero la Titanomaquia casi acaba finalmente con el Olimpo por un orgullo que no les llevará a ningún lado—nadie decía nada mientras ellas hablaban.

— Sin embargo pese a los esfuerzos de estos héroes la paz no duró mucho—tomó su lugar la segunda—Gea está despertando y con los gigantes más fuertes que nunca —anunció para el horror de todos quienes de por sí se mostraron preocupados por la primera noticia. ¿Primero Cronos y ahora Gea? ¿Cómo es posible que eso suceda? ¿No estaba el primero hecho pedacitos y la segunda profundamente dormida? Todos miraban de Zeus a las Moiras notando como el dios quería replicar pero teniendo algo de sensatez no se atrevía.

— Zeus ha cerrado el Olimpo y los semidioses ha sido dejados a su suerte —habló la tercera más de uno dejó escapar un bufido mientras fulminaba al mencionado con la mirada y Poseidón hablaba entre dientes — una nueva guerra se avecina entre Romanos y Griegos —la mayor parte perdieron el color pensando en sus hijos de ambos bandos, las guerras entre ellos siempre terminaban con muchos muertos y ellos con una terrible jaqueca—la responsabilidad de salvar al Olimpo y al mundo corre sobre los hombros de siete semidioses—continuó sin hacer caso de las exclamaciones de horror que dejaban escapar, incluso Artemisa se mostró preocupada después de todo en ese grupo podrían haber mujeres dignas de unirse a sus cazadoras.

— ¿Qué? —dejo escapar Hestia preocupada por los niños que aún no conocía pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que serían importantes.

— Les daremos la oportunidad de remediarlo —explico seriamente la primera ignorando la pregunta de la Diosa— y también les daremos un rayo de esperanza, una razón para que luchen y no se dejen caer cuando las cosas se vuelvan demasiado fuertes a esos héroes que serán traídos aquí en cuanto nos vayamos—informó al tiempo que la del medio hizo aparecer unos libros dejando confundidos a la mayoría.

— Estos libros —los señalo, eran más de una docena mientras eran entregados a Poseidón y Apolo quien cabe decir tenía una mueca de horror absoluto al ver la cantidad— no solo cuentan la vida de los héroes del Olimpo sino que hay unos que hablan de otra guerra —ante esto Ares se mostró entusiasmado mientras Atenea frunció el ceño ¿querían decir otra guerra que no involucra a los semidioses?

— ¿Y eso que significa? —pregunto la diosa de la sabiduría disgustada por no saber algo y reprimiendo las ganas de arrancarle de las manos los libros al dios del mar.

— Esa historia, la que cuenta otra guerra no es sobre semidioses —intervino de inmediato la primera para sorpresa de todos—trata sobre el salvador del mundo mágico —continuo dejando estupefactos a todos.

— Que no son otros que los bendecidos por Hécate, los magos—continuo la del medio como si tal cosa— el propósito de que lean estos libros es darles esperanza a esos héroes y con esto nos referimos a ambos bandos, el de semidioses y el de los magos, para mostrarles que aunque una guerra deje cicatrices, muchas veces no visibles, siempre hay un mejor mañana y que puede que el futuro les tenga preparado una sorpresa agradable y para dejarles ver a ustedes que si siguen tomando ese comportamiento que se leerá tendremos que tomar otras medidas —dijo esto mirando directamente a Zeus para luego lanzarle una mirada llena de significado a Poseidón.

— El futuro está en sus manos—dicho esto las tres desaparecieron de la misma manera que llegaron dejando a los dioses en un silencio reflexivo.

— Escuchen esto—Poseidón fue el primero en romper el silencio y por su rostro no serían buenas noticias.


End file.
